You’re distracring me
by Myguy376
Summary: Vigil never thought that he would be distracted by anything. But these past few months, his performance and rountine have been lacking due to something...or maybe a certain someone. Will he be able to regain focus or will it be too late for him and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**_First off, I saw this on one of the other fanfiction but it wasn't quite a story yet so I decide to make one. Vigil and Alibi both have similar jobs and somewhat similar personalities in hiding their true intentions or emotions so why not :) . Enjoy the first chapter my guys._**

"..._Damn_."

The silent curse came from none other than Chul Kyung Hwa a.k.a "Vigil", an operative for an organization known as Rainbow six who specializes in counter terroism. He was out at the shooting range to practice his aim with his BOSG because his accuracy has been under his standards as of late. His target only had one bullet in it and that was to the left side of the body, the other bullets were along the outlines of the target. He would've have been dead ten times over if this was real. His shot wouldn't have been lethal enough to kill a single enemy.

"You alright mate?"

It seems that his trouble were noticed by a fellow operator known as Mark Chander a.k.a "Mute". He was usually the one who initiated the conversations between the two, Chul took a bit of a liking to him but didn't really get too personal with him while Mark enjoyed the conversations he had with him because it helped improve his own social behavior..

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem...out of it."

"Yeah."

Mark didn't say anything as he looked over to Chul's target dummy. He chuckled a bit as he saw the results of Chul's horrible accuracy.

"I wish you can say the same about your aim mate. Your usually a crack shot with your shotgun, has something been _distracting_ you lately or am I just imagining things?"

Chul knew that Mark would figure out what's the issue but for him to deduce it so quickly was a bit surprising. It was almost on the same level as Jack Estrada a.k.a "Pulse" ability to read people, especially Chul's stoic emotions. He didn't want Mark to know what's going on with him.

"I doubt that."

Mark was used to the simple answers of his comrade. The only person who could really open him up to was Craig Jenson a.k.a "Blackbeard" who was his former trainer. Mark still enjoyed the chat as we was making progress towards cracking his figurative mask that he always hid behind.

"Man... your too quiet sometimes but who am I to judge. If you say your fine then so be it, just make sure your able to shoot the bad guys in the head when your on an operation with me, alright?"

Mark said as Chul nodded. It seems that Chul was able to escape the prying words of Mark as he set up his target again. He calmed down and focused as he needed to improve his shot. He knew what was distracting him but it was hard to ignore it...

_Especially since it just walked in._

The subject of Chul's distraction was Aria de Luca a.k.a "Alibi". She's been in the organization for a few months and has settled in as one of the best ops for distraction and confusion. She made her way towards the range as she picked up her Mx4 storm and loaded it. She made her introductions as she was setting up her target.

"Hello Mark, it's rare seeing you down here. Did Mike send you down here for punishment?"

Mark chuckled as he looked at the results of his practice.

"Nope, came here of my own free will. My jammers are nice and all but gotta make sure I'm able to take down those white mask blokes as well. I'm surprised that your here, I thought you would be fixing up your prismas."

"Already taken care of. Besides, this place helps me keep on my toes when the enemies make mistakes when I deceive them. I'm pretty sure Chul here would know all about that, right?"

Chul said nonthing as he tried his best to focus on the target, completely ignoring Aria's presence.

"Well, it seems that someone is too busy for a casual chat."

Mark decided to break the tension as he had no idea how Aria would react to this. Her personalities were many due to her days as an undercover operative so Mark thought it would be best to intervene. Hopefully she's in a good mood today.

"Don't mind him, he's trying to get his aim back. It's been off for a while so he needs to straighten up."

Aria walked over towards Chul's training spot and saw that he didn't even hit a single shot out of forty attempts. Aria shook her head form the display she saw.

"We can't have our allies shooting with accuracy of a toddler. Let me see what the promblem is."

She said as went up right behind Chul and begin to fix his posture and hand placement on the weapon.

"Don't worry, This won't take long."

Chul could feel his heart racing. It was as if he was on a mission that would cost his very life. It was rare for someone to have this effect on him but...

Chul was going to politely decline her help and gently push her away but something inside of him told him to just go with it. He decided on the latter as she continued to readjust his aim. Aria made sure to explain all of her suggestions for his aim as he adjusted accordingly with mostly her moving him into position.

"You wanna make sure your posture is spread out and this weapon is a single fire, not an automatic so you can be patient with your shots. You're using slugs so the recoil..."

Chul hung on to every word she said. He took her advice and followed it with no mistakes. Aria was a bit surprised with how well he followed her advice but tried not to show it.

After her lecture on positioning and many readjustments, Chul tested out the range and shot five shots that found themselves directly in the targets head. The other two ops nodded at the improved performance of their comrade. Chul just stood there staring at her as she also stared back at him for a few seconds. Chul just couldn't shake her off his mind, no matter what he did.

_She was such a distraction._

"Well... aren't you forgetting something?"

Chul stood there dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what to say. He really wasn't the social type so he didn't really know what to follow up with.

"...huh?"

Mark came in to rescue him as Chul looked like a lost puppy out there.

"He's very thankful for your help Aria. This bloke would've been here for weeks trying to improve. Couldn't have done it without you, right Chul?"

"...Right."

Aria stood there with her arms crossed from the half done thanks.

"Well, your welcome. I'll see you two around and Chul, keep practicing. Wouldn't want to see you go just yet."

She said as she began to make her way towards her range.

The two men finally breathed a sigh of relief after her departure, however Mark was confused by the actions of his silent friend. He usually knew what to say but with Aria, he was more rigid than usual.

"What the hell was that mate? She comes over here to join in friendly banter and helps your aim improve and you just stand there like a deer in headlights. Are you sure there isn't anything on your mind?"

"...I'm sure. I'm just tired is all. Well, I have to leave for now, thanks for covering for me."

"Anytime. Just don't clam up on me again like that. I'm still getting used to those situations myself."

With their shared farewell, Chul went back to his room that he shared with another operator from his former C.T.U. He welcomed the silence with open arms as he rembered that his roommate was going to be out for the rest of the day. He retreated to his side of the room and cleaned his weapon that was used for the range. Chul always made sure that everything he did was to an appropriate standard including the maintenance of his weapons. Everything was looking good from the barrel to the frame, now all he had to do was...

"Hmm.."

That's when he noticed a tiny spot of a white nail polish. He was quickly going to clean it as he brought the cloth to it but stopped immediately.

_He knew where this spot came from._

He tried to ignore those thoughts as he brought the cloth up again but just couldn't go through with the deed. He was in the same position again just like he was in the range.

"..._Damn."_

He gave up on cleaning the spot as he put his weapon away and layed on his bed. He's been like this for a month now and his emotional mask is starting to crack because of it. Mark and the others will surely find out due to his poor performances as of late that something has been distracting him... actually _someone_. Chul needed to find a way to stop these distractions once and for all before someone meets their demise because of him.

Hopefully, the _distraction_ doesn't notice him before it's too late.

**_The next chapters will grow in length. I'm trying to get a feel for everyone's personality and way of speaking so this was a bit of a test run :). Next one will be our next week or sooner my guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My guys... so it's nice to see that this story was well received. It will be my goal to make this story a great read for you guys and me. Enjoy the update my guys._**

..._it's clear in my room. Moving on to piano room.*_

Vigil was making his rounds around the area, relaying info to his team as they were protecting a V.I.P. His gadget and skills made him excellent for traversing though the area unseen and taking down potential flankers or breachers. His team consisted of the perfect operators for this job.

Julien Nizan and Gustave Kateb a.k.a 'Rook' and 'Doc' were responsible for the safety of the V.I.P as they closed themselves in a room and held it down from any opposition, the armor along with a Medic was a good touch. Maxim Basuda a.k.a 'Kapkan' was placing his traps near any entry points towards the V.I.P. As he finished laying his devices, he took position near the V.I.P as well, but only a couple rooms over. That only left the other operators the task to roam the area and make sure the enemies don't even get the chance to capture the V.I.P. Vigil was one of the operators for the job and the other was-

_*I took down two tangos in piano room. Your safe to move now Vigil.*_

_*...Thanks Alibi.*_

The two roamers were extremely effective in deceiving the enemies and eliminating them before they even knew what happened. Vigil made his way towards piano room and found two corpses, both wearing white masks, and Alibi, who was reloading her gun after her successful fire fight.

"Lacking today aren't we Vigil. You usually clear this rooms before I get here." She said as she lowered her red scarf which exposed her soft smile.

"...Sorry."

"Relax, I'm just kidding. You and I always do a great job with missions like these, why do you think they sent us out?"

Vigil just stood there in silence like usual. He wanted to respond with equal cheer but he just couldn't. There was just something about her that messed with his emotions and he couldn't figure it out what it is.

_*Ping Ping*_

"It seems that two tangos have triggered my prismas. They're both located in the upstairs office." She said as she looked towards Vigil. It seems that she wanted him to join her and his suspicions were correct when she signaled him to follow her.

The two roamers made their way upstairs in search of their unsuspecting prey. She signaled with her hands that they should split up, to which he agreed to with a nod. The two worked together for so long, Vigil was able to mesmerize all of her hand signal commands. It made roaming around together a bit more silent as they didn't have to be so verbal, which was perfect for Vigil. She winked at him as she raised her red scarf over her smile and proceeded towards the office quietly.

_Was she smiling for that long? _

Vigil got rid of that thought immediately as he strapped his shotgun behind him and pulled out his smg 12. The recoil was sporadic, but it made up for it with its rate of fire and the natural silence it possessed. He cleared each room upstairs with caution until he finally found an enemy who was planting a breach charge near the V.I.P room. Vigil took advantage to line up his shot as the enemy failed to notice him.

"Charge is set, now all I have to do is wa-"

_*pew pew*_

The shots landed and so did the tango as his lifeless body fell to the ground along with charge remote. After his successful denial of entry, Vigil made his way back to the V.I.P room to get a count of how many tangos they've taken down. He came back to see Doc patching up rook from their last gunfight. The teamwork of these two operators was beyond comparison. Doc was the first to notice their silent comrade.

"Vigil, What brings you here? You don't look injured?"

"And you're still wearing my pla-Argh!" Rook was interrupted by a sharp pain from his wound.

"Hold still. I'll be done in just a minute mon ami."

A minute passed as Doc finished up his procedure for Rook, who returned back to his position near the cabinet to stop anyone from entering the room. As Doc was preparing his angle, Vigil inquired about their body count as a whole.

"How many white mask has been eliminated?"

"Well, Our resources have told us only fifty tangos would be present, so me and Rook took down twenty-three, Kapkan and his traps killed sixteen but I'm unsure about your counts, along with Alibi."

Vigil quickly counted out his kills along with Alibis. The two kept track of each other's counts so they know how long they have to roam the area for.

"I took down eight, including the one who was about to breach in here and Alibi took down two..._wait_." He said as Doc sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, I hate taking lives but it must be done for the sake of others. One white mask shouldn't be a promblem for you two. Speaking of which, has Alibi contacted you yet?"

Vigil said nonthing as he hopped on his comms as quickly as possible. Alibi would have given him a call out or something by now. Something was wrong.

_*Alibi?*_

Silence.

_*... Do you copy?*_

A voice finally pierced through the static silence. It was the voice of his fellow roamer.

Im here, I'm just looking for the last one right now. I'm at the lobby righ-!*

Her comm turned off. This wasn't looking too good as the sound wasn't coming back. Vigil quickly grabbed his shotgun and made his way towards the lobby. When he made it to the lobby, he saw Alibi who had a gun pointed right at her head, courtesy of the white mask behind her.

Vigil took a step closer but stopped as he saw the perpetrator's grip tighten.

"One step closer and I won't hesitate. I _will _kill her if I have too."

Vigil listened to the masked man's command but still kept his gun aimed at his head while the white mask kept his gun to her head. The two gunmen didn't want to lose any pressure.

"Good, now lower your weapon and leave this area. Your team doesn't stand a chance against our reinforcements, especially since you'll be 'short handed' if you fail to listen."

Vigil was waiting for one of Alibi's hand signals, anything to tell him what to do.

_He was completely lost at this moment._

Then that's when he saw the signal; a thumbs up. He knew what the signal meant but trusting himself to carry out the command...

"Leave this area or I will pull the trigger!"

Vigil did nonthing as he still had his weapon raised. The masked man grew tired of his opposition towards his commands.

"You asked for it!"

The man readjusted his aim as Alibi prepared for the worst. Vigil also adjusted his aim as well, he only had one shot at this. The last thing he saw was the face of his partner, the red scarf was in the way but he knew that she was _smiling _under it.

_After a few seconds, Vigil pulled the trigger._

**_X_**

Chul woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up in his bed. He searched his surroundings and found that he was inside his room. Reality finally started to set in as he realized he was just dreaming...about _her._

"..._Damn."_

Chul found that his situation has worsened now to the point that he's even dreaming of her. The thought of her life in his hands in those situations. The fact that he hesitated to take the shot. Her smile that he never saw when he pulled the trigger.

_Would he be able to do it?_

_*Beep Beep*_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his phone. He went to check the caller and it was his roommate and former C.T.U member, Grace Nam a.k.a 'Dokkaebi'. He was a bit hesitant to pick up the call due to her distrust in him because of reasons, but she was his teammate through and through.

He answered the call.

'...Hello?'

'What's up Chul? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

'You sure? You haven't left the room ever since you got back from the shooting range.' She said which peaked Chul's curiosity.

'...And how would you know that exactly?'

'I asked around... and checked the cameras but mostly asked around.' Chul shook his head lightly. This behavior was expected of her and he had to deal with it. The mischievous nature of his teammate knows no bounds.

'Like I said, I'm fine.'

'Well, if your 'fine', can you please open the door to our room? I kinda forgot the keys while I was out.'

'Sur-'

'And please don't wear your mask, I've already seen your face and that thing is super creepy to look at.'

She was met with silence on the other end. Chul wasn't one to go out without his ballistic mask unless he absolutely had to.

'Just this once please? I'll never ask again.'

A sigh escaped his lips as he answered.

'...Alright.' He said as he hung up the phone and went straight towards their door. He opened the door to be met with Grace, who was holding something in her hand..._Wait._

_**Flash**_

It was too late. The damage had been done as his teammate took a photo of Chul's face with her phone. Grace couldn't contain her joy as her plan worked to perfection.

"Gotcha! You should've seen your face!" She said as she tried to get out of Chul's range. He was trying to delete the photo at all cost but Grace had other plans. They chased each other around the room for a bit until she held up the photo in a threatening manner.

"Uh uh uh, come any closer and I'll send this to every operator we know." She said which stopped Chul dead in his tracks. This felt... familiar somehow.

"...You wouldn't."

She said nonthing as she prepared her photo and its recipients. Chul knew about her electronic knowledge and her determination to get what she wants, there was no way she was bluffing. He quickly admitted defeat.

"Ok...you win. What do I have to do to have the photo deleted?" He said which drawn a pout out of her.

"Giving up like that huh, well, tell me who you _like _and I'll delete it."

_You've got to be joking. There's no way she's serious._

"...I don't like anyone. Now delete it."

Grace wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Hmm, I don't like that answer. Who would like to see your pretty face first?" She said as she scrolled through all of her contacts. All Chul could do was keep his composure as she listed out each potential recipient.

"How about Ela? Maybe Tina? Taina could be interested..."

She continued to list off each potential operator as she tried to get a reaction out of him. None of the names were having an effect on him. She quickly put everything together as she rembered one more operator.

"Oh I know who to send this picture too."

"I told you. There's no one that-"

"I'll send it Aria! You two work together a lot so it's only right that she knows what you look like." She said as she started to prepare her photo with no hesitation.

Chul hid his panic well from his devious roommate, the slightest tremble of look of fear will be the end of him. He had to think of something quickly to satisfy her curiosity.

"Last chance.~ Who do you like or I'll send it, what will Aria think?"

"...My mother."

Grace's mischievous smile turned into a straight face as she paused all of her actions. The two Korean soldiers stood there for a few minutes which was finally broken by Grace's laughter.

"Ha Ha! I get it, because you were adopted at a young age! And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!" She continued to laugh as she deleted the photo off her phone. Chul released the breath he did not know he was holding.

"Thanks for the laugh Chul, I'll see you around." She said as she began to leave him but stopped at the door. She turned to face him with the most devious smiles he has ever seen.

"By the way, I already know the answer to my question anyway... don't get too _distracted _Chul."

And with those words, she finally departed. Chul simply stood there with those words running through his head. He had to adhere to that rule no matter what, don't get distracted.

_No matter what._

Beep Beep*

His resolve was interrupted by a message notification on his phone. He thought it was another one of Grace's pranks but that thought—Actually _all_ of his thoughts went vacant as he saw that the message came from _her._

'Hey Chul, I need your help in the tech lab with something important. Come as soon as you can. It's something that I can _trust you_ with.'

"..._Damn."_

**_Can't wait till the next chapter my guys ;). Btw, next update is unknown, I got stupid stuff i need to update but I promise you, this work won't get left. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"... I wonder what she needs to show me?"

Chul silently said to himself as he moved through the halls of his base. He received the text ten minutes ago, he was going to reject her need for help nicely but after some serious consideration, he decided to see what his _distraction_ wanted from him. The words of her plead kept ringing in his ear, especially the _'Trust' _part.

_Should he even be doing this?_

"What you rambling on about now?"

Chul's didn't need to look in that voice's direction to know who he was talking too, the accent gave it away.

"...Nonthing Mark."

"You sure? I could've sworn you were talking about a women needing to show something... you wouldn't happen to be having a _special _rendezvous with somebody, do ya?""

"No...you may have misheard me. I'm just taking a walk is all."

Mark decided to leave well enough alone as he chuckled a bit.

"Alright, Sorry bout teasing ya. Also, steer clear of the tech lab, someone's working in there and it sounds confidential. So be careful alright?"

_"Oh..."_

Chul could just feel his heart racing after hearing that. What could Aria possibly have in store for him?

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you around." Mark said as he began to depart towards his room. Chul was finally left to his thoughts as he continued down the hallway.

After a while, he found himself in front of the tech lab only to hear silence. He enjoyed the silence but it was a bit too quiet, especially for _her._

_He could turn around and leave._

He opened the door a bit and scanned the dim room. He found tools, scraps of metal, some drones and gadget parts. After a bit of scanning, he opened the door completely and walked in to see if he could find Aria anywhere. Why would Aria call him in here if she wasn't going to be present?

**Slam!**

_*click click*_

Chul quickly turned around and saw Aria in her combat gear with a pistol hand, her face was covered by her usual red scarf and her goggles. He's wondering what this act was about and why she look so meacing.

Then she aimed the pistol towards _him._

Chul was beyond shocked.

He said nonthing as he held his hands up as Aria began to slowly walk towards him. Chul didn't know what to do in this situation. He wondered if she's just confused, did she defect from rainbow, does she have some sort of grudge against him. All of these questions ran through his mind as she continued to walk towards him with her pistol never leaving her target. They were only a few feet away from each other as she continued to walk towards him.

Chul wondered if this was actually the end. He was going to have a lot of regrets if he dies here. He just couldn't believe that his own distraction would be his downfall.

Then she walked _through _him.

Chul's brain was practically in a state of confusion as the figure of Aria disappeared. Then the rest of the lights turned on to reveal the real Aria who tried to hold in her laughter.

"So, How did you enjoy the show?"

Why is everyone tricking him? He'll never know.

"Sorry about the scare, I wanted you to see the latest progress I made on my decoys. It took a while but I've finally given them the ability to move a bit. It's a bit minor but hopefully I can continue to upgrade it. This will certainly deceive the more educated enemies." She said with enthusiasm. She rarely gets like this when she talks about her gadgets.

Chul thought it was actually a good addition. It'll make her a bit harder to find out since the decoys are mobile. This could really help out with operations.

"But don't tell anyone ok? I trust you with this so do t let me down." She said as she put a hand to his arm. Her touch lingered a bit, as if she just couldn't move. He began to feel some movement, like a massage

"Hmm..." She said which made Chul a bit nervous. Did she notice something odd about him.

"...Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nonthing is wrong. It seems your martial art lessons are paying off, your arms are quite firm and strong, expected of a white tiger." She said with a smile. It was rare for Chul to get compliments.

_Don't get distracted. _

"... Thanks for the compliment."

"I knew you were capable of gratitude." She said with a wink. Chul could never figure her out, it's like she's a different person every time he talks to her.

He changed the subject.

"... why don't you want the base to know about this?"

She surveyed the room as she closed the distance between their faces. His heartbeat increased immensely.

_Don't get distracted._

"Between you and me, I don't trust this organization fully. " she said in a hushed tone. Before Chul could say anything else, she quickly continued.

"If you want to know why, you'll have to meet me in my room in private. I can't speak anymore on it now." He tried not let his mind wondered.

_Don't get distracted._

"Alright." He pondered on whether that was a good idea or not but he'll certainly think about it.

"So, how's your aim doing? Improving, I hope " She asked which made him flinch a bit. He promised himself he'll go out to the range today and practice. That dream was still clear in his mind.

"It's going well... thanks for your help on that as well."

Aria had a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"...what do you mean?"

"You seem preoccupied by something. Is there anything on your mind you would like to talk about? I could help, I'm a good listener and a bit of promblem solver."

_Damn it._

"It's fine Aria. I'm just a bit tired. I'll see you around." He said as he began to depart from the lab.

"Ok, make sure to gear up for our operation tonight. _I'm counting on you._"

Silence echoed in the room as he came up with a reply

"...Thank you."

And with those words he finally departed.

He was certainly going to do his best today.

**_After the operation_**

The mission was an outstanding success. They were able to keep the white mask off their valuable target without any injuries or missteps. Chul had a great performance with many kills that were confirmed along with his incredible accuracy. He was putting his stuff away in his lockers until someone called out to him.

"Hey there, sharpshooter.~"

He turned to see a red cheeked Aria with two bottles in her hand. It seems she's already got into the party mood by her never ending smile. He forgot how neat and short her hair was along with her beautiful eyes.

_Focus Chul._

"Here's your reward." She said as she handed him a bottle which he accepted.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself already."

"Of course. You never know when it'll be the last time you celebrate so I make the most of it." She said as she continued to drink from her bottle.

This was another examples of her different personalities. She definitely wasn't wrong, the end of your fate was certainly random so it makes sense to enjoy yourself as much as possible.

"Well, aren't you gonna enjoy yourself?" She said as she finally finished her drink.

"Hmm?"

"You have yet to drink from your bottle. I'm not gonna have all the fun by myself am I?"

_Not good._

"... I'll just enjoy it later. Thanks Aria." He said as he began to walk out.

Then he felt a grab of his hand. It seems that his quick retreat wasn't going to pass her this time.

"You're not running off that _easily._ She said as she quickly pulled him back in the locker room. His mind was racing at this point as Aria grabbed him by the waist and took his other hand in hers. After their hands were intertwined, she closed the distance until they were only centimeters away from each other.

"...What are you doing?"

"Making sure you have fun tonight. It's not good to always be troubled by something so let loose just for a bit...do it for me atleast." She said as the two operators began to move in a circular motion. Chul was still confused on what they were doing but he refused to stop it as they kept moving as one. He decided to see how far he could go with this.

The two operators were just slowdancing in the locker room. This was Chul's first time doing this so he was a bit lost but he quickly adjusted to her movement. They continued to dance in silence until Chul broke the silence.

"... I'm not sure about this."

She giggled. A sound he rarely hears from her.

"You don't have to be. Sometimes, it's ok to just let go and focus on something else that's not your promblems."

_"Oh..."_

Chul never thought about it that way. Was it okay to be distracted sometimes?

"You got some moves though. Have you been taking classes secretly?" She teased.

"No... it's just that... you're a great teacher is all."

"Sure it's not because you're a great student? You seem so... _focused _on everything you do. That's a great quality to have you know." She said as she gotten a bit closer. Her face was only mere centimeters away from his as they continued to slow dance in the locker room. She still had that smile that has plagued his mind for some months now.

It's been a while but Chul actually felt...

_Let go. _

_Leave._

Chul quickly broke up their dance as he backed away.

"I... think that's enough fun for tonight. Let's just meet up with the rest of our teammates and continue the celebration there."

She looked at him with a look of confusion. She seemed _hurt _by his decision but she quickly replaced it with a usual smile. He'll never be able to get a read on her.

"... you're right. Maybe I went a little overboard with the fun but you seem more comfortable atleast. I'll see you at the hangout Chul." She said as she quickly made her way out of the locker room with a bit of difficulty. He wondered if it was the liquor or she genuinely seemed _embarrassed _by something.

_Oh no._

Chul stood there, completely dumbfounded by what he did. He still had a hard time figuring her out but with how quickly she left, he could tell that she was sadden by something.

Her words repeated itself in his head.

_It's ok to get distracted sometimes._

_"... Damn."_

He blew it, one chance to clear it all up and he blew it. He continued to put all of his gear away and left the locker room with a new reslove.

He needed to make this right somehow.

**_Later in the night_**

With a bit of liquid courage running through his system, Chul made his way to the G.I.S room without his mask, there was no use in hiding behind his wall anymore.. He was going to confront the promblem at the source as he knocked on the door.

Silence.

As much as he wanted to try again later, he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't do anything about what took place. He knocked again with more force.

Silence again.

Against his better judgment, he decided to to open the door a bit. He wondered why the door was unlocked but it was too late, he was only a quarter of the way inside. He scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary

_He was met with a view he'll never forget. _

He saw Aria standing in front of the mirror in her undergarments. The view burned itself into his mind as he saw every curve and feature of her body. The burgundy bra and panties were a very nice touch as well to her tan body and toned physique. Chul couldn't keep his eyes off the sight of her beautiful sculpted body along with her near hair. After a while of standing in the mirror, she started to pose in the mirror. He was a bit confused by her actions but he _certainly _didn't complain from her interesting poses. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her as she modeled herself in front of the mirror and her concealed audience.

A voice in his head told him to leave but his body refused. He continued to stare at the forbidden sight.

Then he noticed the image of Aria began to _flicker _as it turned around and winked at him before the sight disappeared.

_"Caught you.~" _

It was too late. Chul fell for one of her illusions as he turned to see Aria in a night robe. He couldn't believe that he fell for one of her tricks again. If only his gadget could help him in this situation. He looked to see if she was angry but her face said something else.

"Aria... I can ex-"

"There's no need for an explanation. I _know _what I saw... quite a face you got there as well.~" She said as she began to walk towards him. He was literally being pushed into his room somewhat. Who knows what she was going to do to him.

"Now, What were you doing here besides peeking on me?~" She said as she closed the door behind her.

Chul wondered if she was still a bit drunk. Shouldn't she be upset that he did such an act.

"I came here to apologize for tonight. Nonthing more I swear."

"Well, aren't your thoughtful. Coming here at night to apologize to me but you did no wrong. So, what's your _real _reason for being here?~" She said as she was just mere centimeters away from him. He was completely at her mercy at this point. The fact that he continued to stare at her form didn't help either. Her real self was even more alluring to look at than the hologram. She noticed his stare without fail.

"You prefer the real thing I see.~"

"...I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I knew you were troubled by something but now that I know the promblem... _maybe I can be of assistance?~" _His heart skipped a beat as she closed the distance and glided her finger on his chest.

"It's fine Aria." A horrible lie she saw through with no promblem.

"You say that... but _something else _says otherwise.~" He'll never figure out how many personalities she has. It seems he was faced with her _dominant _side.

"How about you spend the night here? My partner is out for the night and I could use some _company._" She said. She was only a breath away from him as she uttered those words. The only thing that filled his gaze was her beautiful face and flushed cheeks.

Chul was conflicted.

"...Aria, it's best if I g-"

He was quickly cut off as Aria took his lips.

Chul tried his best to avoid it but it was too late. Her lips were so warm and soft. He's never had any contact like this before as she gently caressed his cheek. It wasn't long before she started to prod her tongue as she gently pushed him onto the couch. She followed his lead as she straddle him and began to undo his clothing.

"Aria... I-"

"Shhh. We can worry about it tomorrow. Lose yourself for tonight.~" She said as she unrobed herself to reveal the burgundy set of underwear she had. He couldn't fight back as she continued to undress him. She continued to plant soft kisses on his face as their hands began to intertwine.

He never left the room that night. He should've but he didn't. He hate to admit... but it was true.

_He got distracted and there was nonthing to he could do against it._

**_Eyyy My guys... Sorry bout that joke yesterday but I actually meant it when I was gonna update (some thought it was a joke cuz my dumbass posted it on the 1st XD) but I had to. I'm a bit of a jokester so except those out of me ight :). But I finally updated this story and it seems that Vigil finally got his goal... but is that really a good thing? You'll have to see in the next chapter my guys._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_My guys_****_. Here's the update. Enjoy._**

The consulate was silent.

His gun was still smoking.

The last tango was taken care of...

**_But at what cost._**

Vigil quickly ran up to check on his teamate who was still clinging on to her life.

He tried not to look at her glaring wound as he cradled her into his arms with such care. He sat there in silence while guilt started to fill inside of him and eat him alive.

_Why couldn't he just focus..._

He was brought out of his thoughts as something started to grasp his hand. He looked down to see _her_ hand intertwined with his glove.

The sight of her white nails with traces of blood on started to burn itself in his mind.

He always admired the color _white_.

He looked up to see her face that was adorned with a small smile. That smile never left as she slowly started to fade in unconscious.

**_He shouldn't have taken the shot._**

Chul finally started to stir awake from his slumber. He noticed that he wasn't on a bed but on a couch.

He noticed that he wasn't awaken by sound of typing and tech from his usual roomate but silence and peace.

But what he really noticed was that he wasn't **_alone_**.

He looked down to see the sleeping form of Aria who was embracing him and had her head right on his chest. He tried to remember what happened last night but just seeing her sleep so peacefully was a bit distracting for him.

Her beauty certainly left a mark on him as he enjoyed the sight of her tan figure and her beautiful, short brown hair.

He always wondered how it felt.

He reached out to pat it...

**_Leave._**

He stopped all of his actions and thoughts as a realization came to him.

He shouldn't be here.

He felt around his face to confirm his suspicions.

He was **_exposed_**.

He silently broke her embrace as he made sure that she was still asleep. He made sure to leave some pillows in her grasp to replace the feeling.

It was successful as she was still asleep.

He erased all the traces of his time here and silently left the room.

He traversed the halls like a spy who was infiltrating a building of sorts. His time in the field has certainly prepared him for this. He finally reached his quarters and quickly let himself in.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he basked in hi-

"Well, if it isn't the former Vigin."

"..._Damn."_

"Sooooo, how was your first time? You're not burning are you?" Grace asked with a smug grin.

"That's very disrespectful... and why are you so interested?" He fired back. Grace gasped in fake shock.

"Woah, are you seriously questioning me? You really are a changed man." She fixed her glasses.

"But with all this fun aside, are you finally satisfied with your _distraction_?"

"...I don't know what yo-"

"_You don't even know if she feels the same._" She said in a firm tone.

Chul remained silent as she continued.

"Think about it. You went into her room and fucked her but did you ever think of the _reason _for her actions? You probably don't even have a clue on how this thing works." She said.

Chul continued to listen.

"I mean sure, she could have returned your feelings, but this is _Aria _we're talking about. Who knows why she did what she did." She said as she got up from her bed.

Chul stood his ground. He wasn't going to speak until she was finished. He was a bit interested in his partners thoughts.

"A bet perhaps? Maybe to get back at someone who wronged her? Ohh! Maybe the drink persuaded her." She said as she made her way towards Chul until they were face to face.

"Or maybe she was just desperate for attention and needed something to put her mind off her problems..._Like you._" She finished.

He has heard enough.

"... I'm going out to the range." He said calmy as he walked past her and retrieved his weaponry along with his beloved mask. Grace shook her head and chuckled.

"Fine. Go ahead and do what you do best; hide behind that stupid mask and shield yourself from any promblems you face. Interesting things about mask is that they'll always come off sooner or later."

"I'll see you later Grace. Take care." He said as he started to walk out the door.

"I'll bet my pad that she doesn't even remember last night. You're getting _distracted _Chul, you can still turn back while you have the cha-"

**_*Click*_**

Her advice fell on deaf ears as the silent operator closed the door.

Grace sighed.

"And _I'm _the 'difficult' one." She said as she resumed her pastime on her technology.

**_Out in the hallway_**

Chul made his way to the range as his checked his weapon for any defects. He quickly looked up after the sound of boots caught his attention.

He looked up to see a familiar red beret along with some familiar short brown locks of hair.

"Going out to the range I see?" Aria asked.

He nodded his head.

"Good, it's mandatory to have sharp aim in our line of work. I'm glad that you followed my tips."

He nodded his head again.

"Well, I don't want to waste your time so I'll leave you be." She said as she ealked past him.

Chul stood there as he watched her retreating figure.

He didn't know why but something about their conversation left him..._sadden_. It was if he was expecting something but he never received it

She was acting so casually, as if nonthing has happened between them.

Maybe Grace was right...

Chul quickly jogged to range, he xould feel his fustrations starting to boil over.

**_At the range_**

**_Rat tat tat tat_**

A whole clip was used.

Thirty bullets with one in the chamber.

Thirty connected with the head while one connected with the neck.

All lethal shots.

Chul admired his precision as he brought the target to his spot. He could feel the mess of frustration leaving him. A voice called out to him.

"I don't remember teaching you how to shoot like that."

Chul turned to see his former mentor, Craig Jenson AKA 'BlackBeard'. Out of all Chul's peers, Craig was definitely someone he had no promblem conversing with.

"Hello Jenson."

"Still calling me that huh? We're teamates now Chul. No one is above the other so you call me Craig. So, whats got you shooting like this?" He said as he marveled at his clean shooting.

"A little more practice...and some help." Chul said. Craig chuxkled a bit.

"Oh yeah. Chandler told me about that. Aria offered you some tips and you took that to heart. It seems she has made quite an impression on you."

"... Why do you say that?"

"It's not everyday you listen to someone who you rarely talk too... _especially if it's a woman._" He said with a smirk.

"...I had to make sure my aim is accurate. I usually get the first shot on my enemies so I need to make it count." He said in his defense. Craig simply rolled with it.

"Alright Chul, whatever you say." He said as he started to leave.

"Hey Chul... **_Don't get distracted._**"

Hearing that made Chul wince a bit.

_Does he know?_

"...Excuse me?"

"I said 'Keep up the practice'. Also clean up in here when you're done, it was a mess of bullets the last time and six wasn't too happy with it."

"Yes Jen-Craig." He corrected himself.

"Alright, also you got an op for tommorow. It's gonna be you, Jalal, Liu, the new guy from down under and Aria."

"..._Oh."_

Chul always looked forward to operations with Aria but this time he feared it. Their conversation today certainly left a mark on him.

"...Is it mandatory that I go on this operation?"

"Of course! And why are you asking anyway? Do you have a promblem with someone on this list?... Maybe the only _female operator_?"

"I'm sorry...what?"

"I said that this operation is completely optional. I just figured that these operators would be perfect for this assignment... especially the combination of our two key roamers in you and _her._" He explained.

"Very well. I accept it." Chul knew he couldn't refuae his former mentor.

"There's the attitude I've seen years ago. Stay safe out there." Craig said as he patted him on the shoulder and left the gun range.

Chul nodded his head as he got back to work and set up his next target. He prepared himself mentally as he took aim.

Before he pulled the trigger, a hand made it's way onto his shoulders.

He turned to see nails with **_white polish_** on them.

Before he could say anything, his mask was quickly yanked and a pair of lips were upon him. He already knew who the culprit was...only _she _wears white nail polish.

The culprit deepened the kiss as she stuck her tongue in his mouth and raised the intensity of their intimate action by caressing his cheek.

Even though it wasnt that long, he _missed _this feeling he had right now. The feeling of her.

When he's with her, nothing matters.

He wasted no time as he reciprocated her actions. Many minutes passed as the two agents shared an intimate moment.

This lasted for a few more minutes until the culprit broke up their contact and whispered in his ear

"Meet me in my room in ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting~." She said as she released him left the range.

Chul was conflicted, confused and concerned...yet his cutosity got the best of him as he hung up his rifle and followed through with her demands.

**_He never wants to let go of this feeling._**

**_My guys y'all are great for being so patient man. I'll make sure it doesn't take me this lomg again. See yall later my guys._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love the patiences. Here's the next one my guys._**

"Where would it be?"

Aria scoured the entire room for her gadget. She was one of the ops chosen for a mission today and she needed all of her gear to enaure that the mission would be successful.

She tried her best to remember where she last had it.

_"Looking for something?"_

She turned to the voice of Grace who was standing right at the doorway. She had a smug grin as she examined Aria's prismas with little care.

"Where di-"

"My partner walked in our room last night and drop these on his way in. You two have been kinda close lately and I want to know why. If you do, I might give these back."

"We're just friends Grace. Can I ple-"

"And I sleep with Mark, are we done lying now or not?"

Aria was running out of patience.

"Why are you so invested in our relationship? It's none of your business."

"How do I know you two aren't planning something? He reflects on me just as I to him. I don't want my image ruined because of him sleeping around with you."

Aria absorbed her words and started to figure out why she was here. The reason for her visit was a simple one as she asked the question.

"...Are you jealous?"

Grace literally flinched back from those words. It took a bit of time but she was able to rebound from her question.

"You don't seriously believe that right?"

"Hard not to considering that you barged in here and demand an explanation about

us. I'm surprised I didn't figure out sooner."

Grace began to giggle which turned to laughter.

"You are serious! Okay, first off, he's like an annoying brother to me and second, I have no interest in him whatsoever."

"Your actions say otherwise my friend." She retorted.

It was then that Grace lost her smile and replaced it with a more serious look.

"Listen Aria, as much as I can't stand him, he's still my ally and a close friend. If I found out that you hurt him in anyway, I'll make sure that you pay."

The warning barely affected her as she kept her confident smirk.

"You need to worry about yourself more rather than others...maybe you'll actually get Chul if you do that."

**_Crack_**

Aria mangaed to avoid one of her prismas that was thrown her way by Grace. Sounds of sparks could be heard as the device malfunctioned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oopsies! Finger's slipped." She said in a sarcastic tone as she tossed the rest of them on the floor towards her.

"Have a nice mission _friend._"

And with those words, she left before Aria responded. Grace was afraid of what she might do if she stayed there for too long.

She still couldn't believe the words the Italian shared with her.

_'Me. Jealous?! As if."_

She giggled to herslef as she made her way back to the lab. She had some work to do.

**_In the white tiger room_**

Chul checked his ammo more than once as he loaded up for the mission. He had so much on his mind but he knew that he couldn't turn down this assignment.

A creaking door caught his attention.

"...Grace, I have to prepare. I'll speak with you after."

"You sure comrade? You seem troubled."

Chul turned to the voice of Aria's fellow Italian operator, Ardriano Martello. This was the last person he ever though would walk in his room. He only looked at him for mere seconds and then turned away.

"I can't see your face but I can tell you're troubled by something."

Chul said nonthing as he continued to prepare for his task.

"You know...Aria has been a bit more happier these past days."

He stopped preparing and began to listen but he didn't turn around.

"Look, I have an idea of what you two are doing but that doesn't concern me."

"...Then why are you here?"

"Well...To thank you. I've known Aria for a long time and ever since she started to spend time with you, she started to be a bit more... simple."

"Simple?" Chul repeated.

"You know of her days working undercover right? She always had a bit of a complex personality but I think I'm starting to see the real Aria now...and I hope that you are too. So again, thank you for being someone she can rely on."

"...I appreciate that."

"Well, I see that you have a mission to go on so I wont hold you comrade. May it be a successful one."

He said his farewell as he left out of the room without waiting for a response from Chul.

Chul mediated on his words as he gathered his belongings and made his way to departure.

Atleast some of the voices in his head were silenced.

**_Brief room_**

"Alright, this op will be a pretty simple one mates. Protect the VIP at all cost until their reinforcements arrive. It's what we been practicing for a while so there shouldn't be any muck ups, understood?"

Mike was briefing the team on what to do as they paid full attention to his plan.

Well, _most_ of them were paying attention.

Chul tried his best to listen but his attention kept switching back and forth to Aria who was right across the table from him. It seemed like she was aggravated by something.

"Oi Vigil!"

"...Yes sir?"

"You alright? You look lost or something."

"Im fine sir."

Mike held his gaze tr owards him which slowly faded as he continued discussing the plan.

"Mozzie, makes sure to capture whatever devices they use to gather intel. You're gonna be the middle man so watch the cams and help on site."

"Understood capt'n. Whatever they'll know, I'll know." He said as he shot finger guns at him.

"Kaid, I'm gonna need you with the VIP, you brought your claws correct?"

"I never come ill-prepared comrade." He said as he adjusted his watch

"Great, Lesion, make sure they have a hard time getting in. Make sure to leave some on site to help out Kaid."

"Let's hope they watch their step." Liu said as he took the toothpick out of his mouth.

"As for Alibi and Vigil, do what you two do best. Well, thats enough chatter. I'll see all of you back here, understood?"

There were chants of affrimation as the brief came to a close.

As Aria made her way to the door, a hand stopped her.

"Hey, you alright?...You seem frustrated."

"Oh, sorry for making you worry but I'm fine."

Chul wanted to believe that but it seems that this was the best answer he was goimg to receive.

"Alright."

His response was met with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You worry too much.~"

The quick exchange ended as she left out the door towards the vehicle. He was still standing there in shock.

_Hopefully this won't hurt his performance om the field._

**_Thanks for the patience my guys. Theres gonna be some action in the next chapter (Which I suck at writing.) So it'll take some te but for now, see y'all._**


End file.
